End: The Legend of Toby Ender
Welcome to the world of END..... Welcome to the homepage for the hit series END: The Legend of Toby_Ender! Here you can learn all about the series, characters, and episodes for this awesome series! Also, contact Beastazoid with requests for new episode locations, villians, adventures, etc! Be sure to spread this series around to any of your friends that like Minecraft! May the blocks be with you! Protagonists of the Overworld! Toby Ender Toby is a happy-go-lucky, African-American,black haired, 13 yr. old kid, who can always see the bright side of things, but knows when to get serious and take charge. He is the son of the Enderleader and Trinity Ender, who went missing after Toby was thrown through the portal to the Overworld during the time of "The Nether Crisis". He is the Leader's Child of the Enderman tribe, which is the most sophisticated tribe in history. He was covered with the Drop of Life created by Notch. After he was found by two kind villagers and taken in for 11 years, he made his way into the world of Minecraft, and soon befriends Carlotta DeTona and James Skeller. Soon, he falls into an unopened tomb, and rescues Tamma Cherno, who he instantly falls in love with. Toby is African-American with black hair, purple eyes, and a purple scar going down his forehead, through the left eye, and down his neck. He wears a purple T-Shirt, a black vest, and a striped tie with the same design as James's shirt. He also wears gloves, black pants with a purple stripe on each side, purple sneakers, and a belt with an Eye of Ender insignia on the buckle. His first appearance was in 'The Beginning'. His weapon of choice is his diamond sword. His powers include being able to fly, shoots purple beams of energy, resistance to water, mind control, and of course, teleportation. Unread powers include having super strength and night vision. His birthday is on September 9. Carlotta DeTona Princess Carlotta of the Creeper tribe, a red-haired, bubbly 13 yr. old girl, was happy for a period, mainly when she was 3. Ever since she became the Leader's Child and was covered with the Drop of Life, she was treated like a celebrity, when really, all she longed for was to play with the baby creepers in the Kingdom of Cataclysm Peak. Her mother was killedduring "The Nether Crisis", and her father went into a deep state of anger. He would abuse Carlotta as a way of releasing his emotions. Until one fateful day, the EnderChild fell from the sky. Carlotta is hispanic, with red hair and green eyes. She wears a green hoodie with a creeper insignia, a green hairbow, shorts, and black flats. 'DeTona' is a play on the word 'detonate'. Her weapon of choice is a concentrated explosion. She first appears in the episode 'Royals and Arrows'. Her powers include normal explosions, concentrated explosions which she can throw, and enhanced acrobatic abilities. Her unread powers include being resistant to lava and fire. Her birthday is on August 31. James Skeller Born with dark grey hair, a stern gaze, and an arrow in his hand, all 14 yr. old James Skeller knew how to do was to kill. He was raised by The Skeleton Leader, a ruthless assassain and the leader of the Skeleton tribe. When James was covered in the Drop of Life, his father was overjoyed. His son could now practice more manuevers too complicated for regular skeletons to preform. After years of training, his father gave him an army of skeletons willing to do his bidding, and sent his son out to conquer all of Minecraft. He killed mobs all over the world, and from all different tribes, but he had never killed an Enderman before, and he finally had the chance when he caught Toby, but the EnderChild didn't give up without a fight. James is American, having grey hair, and grey eyes. He wears a sleeveless striped shirt, with elbow braces with a skeleton insignia on each brace. He wears black pants, black sneakers, gloves, and has a quiver on his back. His last name is a play on the word 'skeleton'. He appears in the episode Royals and Arrows. His weapon of choice is the bow. He first appeared in the episode 'Royals and Arrows". His powers include marksman aiming and amazing combat skills. His unread powers include invisibility and invulnerability from falling. His birthday is on August 14. Tamma Cherno Not much is known about this 13 yr. girl, except that she was found beaten and bruised inside a tomb. Unconcious, she laid there for over 5 years until she was found by Toby Ender, who instantly fell in love with her. Like Toby, Tamma loves adventure, and is weird at times. She is African American, has purple eyes, and black hair. She wears a purple jacet, black jeans, black flats, and a purple scarf with an Eye of Ender insignia. 'Cherno is the Bulgarian translation of the color Black. She first appeared in the episode 'Enderman Love'. Her weapon of choice is a stone axe. She has not shown any powers in the series yet, but in 'Runaways', her eyes did glow purple like Toby, so it is possible that she will have powers. Her birthday is the same as Toby, being September 9. Tony Steel Tough, but soft at heart, 15 yr. Iron Golem Leader's Child Tony Steel joined Toby's team and made his first appearance in 'Runaways'. He is now the muscle of the team, being able to break through a stone wall with his fists. Tony is also greatly in love with Sierra Icel. Their story begins over 8 years ago. Tony's parents barely payed any attention to their son, because of the multiple wars. So, one day, during a pointless war between the Iron and Snow Golems, Tony snuck off into the forest, and accidentaly ran into Sierra. It was love at first sight. Tony is African-American, red eyed, and has black hair with the same haircut as Toby. He has a power core, similar to Iron Man, with tubes leading from the core to his back. He wears a sleeveless shirt with a stripe down the middle, white pants, and black combat boots. He is also covered in cybernetics. He has no weapon of choice, using his fists to solve problems. His only known power is super strength. But his unread powers are being able to activae redstone circuits, long jumps, indestructibility, and a seismic stomp. His birthday is on February 23. Sierra Icel 13 yr. old Snow Golem Leader's Child Sierra Icel may seem like a prissy, bubbly, heartfelt girl on the outside, but is really an insecure warrior on the inside. She made her first appearance in 'Runaways'. She is also greatly in love with Tony Steel. She met him about 8 yr. ago. Unlike Tony's parents who paid no attention to him, Sierra's parents were always wrapped up in her buisness. Sierra could not have a moment's peace. Until the day of a pointless war between the tribes, where she quietly snuck off and ran into the forest, running into Tony. It was love at first sight. Sierra is mixed, with her father being American and her mother being African American. She has orange hair and snow white eyes. She also wears a button up V-neck with striped orange and black sleeves, white skirt, knee high orange and black socks, and white flats. Her powers include flight, freeze rays, and the ability to summon winter for a limited amount of time. Her unread powers include freeze breath, icicle swords, and freeze resistantce. Her birthday is on September 22. Antagonists of the OverWorld! Victoria Skinner 13 yr. Victoria Skinner is a rebel. She's the ruthless queen of the Zombie tribe, the most primitive tribe there is... At 1, her parents were killed in the The Nether Crisis, and she was housed and fed by the zombie troops. 12 years later, she rules over every zombie mob in the world with an undead fist. She is Hispanic, covered in scratches, has green eyes, and brown and grey hair in a messy braid. She wears a torn, dark green tank top, torn black jeans with the left leg missing and one sneaker. Her only known powers include infection, but her unread powers include not feeling any pain, sharp claws, and a paralyzing bite. Her birthday is on August 14, the same as James. Antagonists of The Nether! Tear Cinder 15 yr. old Tear Cinder is the boss of the whole Nether Region. With his resouces and firepower, no one in the Nether dares to face him. Like Toby, no one knows where Tear's parents are, or how they vanished. But all that is known is that his parents were ruthless killers and griefers, spreading chaos througout the Nether. Tear is Russian, has orange eyes, and grey hair. He also wears a white suit with a Ghast logo on it, black boots, and black gloves. His weapon of choice is his iron sword. He has no known powers, but his unknown powers include flight and the creation of fireballs. His birthday is on October 30. Episodes-Season 1 Trivia *Toby has had a fear of zombies ever since he was young. *Carlotta and James abandoned their tribes to join Toby. *Carlotta is shown to have acrobatic abilities. *Victoria is shown to have a crush on Toby. *Toby's tie has the same pattern design as James's shirt. *DeTona is a shortened version of the word 'dentonate'. *'Cherno' is the Bulgarian translation of the color Black. *Every character's birthday is when their actual mob was added into Minecraft. *Toby reveals in 'Come into my Parlor...' that the closer a Leader's Child is to it's mob, the stronger those mobs become. *Carlotta and James shared their first on-screen kiss in 'Moving Targets'. *Beastazoid has considered making a movie for END! Coming Quite Soon! *A trip to the Nether? *A run-in with a certain well-known ghost? *Character origins? *More Leader's Children? *A full-feature length movie? You'll have to keep reading to find out, so stay tuned..... And may the blocks be with you!!! Category:Series